What I want the most
by Sansi
Summary: YxY fluffy Valentinesday fic. To tell: “I love you”. You can go the easy part and declare your love for them or you take the difficult part with a lot of rocks on the road. But don’t wait to long or you lose them forever. not a dark fic complete
1. Tomorrow

Welcome to my V-fic. This story contains Yaoi (boyxboy). The pairing is YamixYugi. There will be some Tea bashing – sorry Tea-fans. But I think you can do a good plot with her. Don't like don't read.  
  
YxY fluffy Valentines-day fic  
  
To tell: "I love you". You can go the easy part and declare your love for them or you take the difficult part with a lot of rocks on the road. But don't wait to long or you lose them forever. (not a dark fic)  
  
I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me.  
  
OOC at the beginning, but don't be scared and go on reading. It's just the first part. Some angst in the following parts, but the end will BE FLUFF LOT OF FLUFF.  
  
'...' Yugi's personal thoughts  
  
*...* Yami's personal thoughts  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
(...) annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Tomorrow  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Tomorrow. I waited nearly over a year, but tomorrow it will happen. I waited that long and now the time has come. It was so hard not to tell and think every day and every moment about it. But everything is worth it. It will be perfect. Last year it was different, but not this time. Everything is ready, I'm ready. I won't let this chance slip away again. No, not this time.  
  
I'm always the nice guy, who does everything for his friends. But not this time. Tomorrow will be my day and nobody else's. So don't try to get in my way! Yes, you heard right. I will get it and nobody, I mean NOBODY will interfere.  
  
You're frightened, right?! You better be. Don't cross my way, or you'll regret it.  
  
Come on, don't be that surprised. Yes, I saved the world and all the crap, but tomorrow is MY day .......  
  
....... I apologize ... I didn't mean it like that. You probably wonder why I'm acting that way. You see ... tomorrow is Valentine's Day ... and ... and ... I wish for something. I never ever want something else. Just this time. I want it. I NEED it. You probably wonder what it is, don't you?  
  
I'm in love. No, that's not right. I'M CRAZY IN LOVE. I can't eat, can't sleep and can't think. All thoughts come back to them. Yes, the person who stole my heart, even if they don't know. They are everything to me. My heart. My soul. My love. My yang. My soul mate.  
  
You probably guessed it by now. Yes, I'm in love with my yami. I'm in love with Yami, my yami. The ancient powerful pharaoh who saved the world countless times. The brave ruler, who is so cold to his enemies and everyone who treats his hikari but kind enough to comfort his little light, when it has a nightmare.  
  
I think I have to tell you the whole story then. It all started when I solved the puzzle. I don't know when I fell, but I did and very hard. Yami was always so distant. But as the time went on, we got close, very close. The bond we two share let us know what we think and feel. I'm the only one who see him laugh and making fun. He is that carefree just around me ... probably there is a chance? Even with our friends around, he is never himself ...  
  
Then last Valentine's Day it happened. I wanted to tell Yami how I feel. But I never got the chance, because she came. Tea, my supposed friend, declared her love for him. I can tell you the exact moment my heart broke. But he told her that he didn't feel the same way about her and I was relieved. But this didn't change the fact that she ruined the moment. I wanted to tell him and everything should be PERFECT. But she destroyed everything. I couldn't have walked to him and tell him the same as she did. It would have been too stupid and embarrassing ...  
  
So I have to get everything ready for tomorrow. I sense him coming.  
  
//Aibou, what are you doing?!//  
  
/Nothing Yami, just thinking/  
  
//About what?//  
  
/You'll see/  
  
Yami blinked at this thoughts. His light was acting strange lately and his hikari's mischievous grin was making him more suspicious. What was his innocent little hikari up to?  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Do you like? Hate? I know the first part is very strange. But fluff is coming. No, that's not right. Angst is coming and then the fluff. ^^  
  
Please, I need help with the title and the summary. I think both sucks. Suggestions are welcomed.  
  
Please R & R. See you soon guys. 


	2. Misunderstanding

Review replies: I'm glad you liked it!!!  
  
Rikainiel: Awww, you and your puppy eyes. I couldn't resist, so I updated this one and then I'm working on 'One of a kind'. *hugles Rikainiel and her Yami Rika*  
  
Dagger5: Thank you for R & R this fic too. Rikainiel was faster this time with reviewing. *gg* Yes, this story will be angsty and hopefully turning in a lot of fluff!!  
  
Saakura: Don't worry, there will be some angst, but I'm pretty sure the end will be a lot of fluff. It IS a V-day-fic after all  
  
Bunny Meatball: Thank you for your reviewing again. Don't give up!  
  
Misura: Thanks for reviewing and liking the way I wrote this chapter. I still don't know why I wrote it this way. It sounds really strange in my opinion, but it seems people read it anyway. First of all there will be angst AND THEN romance.  
  
Spiritual Winds: Thank you for review and putting my two stories on you favourite list. It means a lot to me. ^^ *hands a cute Yugi-plushie and a hot Yami-plushie*  
  
Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu: Here's the rest. Ok, a part of the rest. ^^ I'm honoured that you put me on your favourite-stories and favourite-autors list. I'm speechless. (Yami: That's a first! Sansi: Hush you ^.^)  
  
ichigo25: A short but precise review. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So forget it, you won't get money from me.  
  
Thank you all for reading this fics too. I promise, I won't forget 'One of a kind'. You know V-day is coming and I want to finish this one at least on V-day.  
  
'...' Yugi's personal thoughts  
  
*...* Yami's personal thoughts  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
(...) annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
WHAT I WANT THE MOST  
  
BY Sansi  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Chapter 2: Misunderstanding  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Yugi went downstairs to eat breakfast with his Jiichan and Yami. If you didn't know better, you would think that he was on a sugar high. The small boy jumped down the stairs, always taking three stairs at once. He twirled around and greeted his Jiichan with a fierce hug.  
  
"Good morning, Grandpa" he smiled up at his slightly taller grandfather.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Yugi. Want to tell me, why you are in such a good mood and not cranky this morning" Solomon asked his grandson.  
  
Yugi pouted about this little insult. Yes, it was true, he wasn't exactly what you call a morning person, but there is no reason to distrust him. No, not distrust, that was a too harsh word, but suspicious.  
  
He remembered Yami's desperate tries to wake him up every day. It took his yami always a half an hour to wake his little aibou (Partner). One time, he had to put Yugi in the tub and turn on the cold water to wake the little hikari (light). Yugi giggled at the memory. He had been really mad at Yami, but forgiven him easily, because Yami had looked so hot while laughing.  
  
Yami came downstairs too to join his hikari and Solomon. Yugi considered for a moment to "greet" him the way he did his grandpa, but decided against it. He didn't want to make Yami more suspicious than he already was.  
  
"Good morning Yami. Do want to go with the gang and me to the mall after breakfast?" Yugi asked his darkness.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
  
+At the mall+  
  
"So, what's the matter with you, aibou?" Yami asked his hikari out of the blue.  
  
Yugi stopped dead, but tried his best to keep his poker face.  
  
"I'm not up to something. Why do you ask?" Yugi replied, doing like he didn't understand at all, what his yami meant.  
  
"Well, ... you shut me out a lot lately and I have the feeling you avoid me for some reason. Did I do something wrong ...?" the darkness asked him and looked straight into Yugi's amethyst eyes.  
  
Yugi knew, that the former pharaoh was hard to convince and the fact that he was a terrible liar didn't help the hikari.  
  
"You're seeing things, ko... ahem Yami" Yugi was saved from this conversation when he spotted his friends.  
  
"Hey guys. We wondered were you were." Yugi told them, namely Jou, Honda, Tea and Ryou (Bakura). 'You're such a baka. You almost called him koi (love). You're lucky that your friends are here and he can't ask you further' an annoying voice told Yugi. Yugi sighed, how he wished Yami would be his, but now it isn't the time to think about that. Tomorrow he will know ...  
  
"Hi Yugi. What are we going to do now?" Jou asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't know guys. You pick." Yugi told them.  
  
"How about we go to the arcade. We can eat something and then play Duel Monsters or something else" Jou suggested.  
  
"Jou, do you think about other things, except eating, too?" Honda asked the blonde. Jou pouted and blushed a little. What's the problem with them? He loved food and Duel Monsters, why did they always have to tease him ... (Jou is so cute ^^)  
  
"I think it sounds like fun. Let's go!" Ryou spoke up.  
  
The six made their way to the arcade, which was next to the mall (I just made this up. I don't know if it is the same in the show).  
  
"Yami, can I speak to you for a moment?" Tea asked Yami, who walked next to his hikari. Yami looked briefly at Yugi and wondered if he would mind. Yugi saw the questioning look of his yami and told him it was ok to go with her, but he held a close look at the two and glared every now and then at Tea.  
  
Yugi saw Yami and Tea talking for a bit and he got very jealous when Tea sidled closer to the spirit. The yami didn't seem to notice or mind as he kept talking. He has his hands in his pockets and looked to his right at his friends, which were at the moment playing a game. Tea chose the moment to invade Yami's personal space even more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Yugi was frozen for a moment, but then turned around quickly, so he didn't see Yami shoving Tea from him and yelling at her. The hikari's eyes were watering from hurt and anger.  
  
Yami came back, but without Tea. It seemed she left after what happened.  
  
Before the pharaoh could ask his hikari why he was so crashed, Ryou got an idea.  
  
"Why don't we watch Stephen Kings "Das Geisterhaus" (it's German and I don't know if the translation matches the English name: The ghost house)  
  
Jou and Honda cheered. They loved really scary movies, but Yami interrupted. "I don't think so. It might be to scary ..." he said, taking a small glance at his hikari. Nobody else seemed to notice the glance Yami shot Yugi. They were busy discussing what to do then.  
  
Yugi on the other hand exploded.  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID AND DON'T NEED TO BE BABYSITTED. I'M DAMN 16 YEARS OLD. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!! Yugi shouted at them, especially at Yami. Yami and the gang were surprised from Yugi's unexpected outburst. Yami wanted to talk to his hikari, but Yugi ran away and the link was shut. Confused, the pharaoh told the gang goodbye and followed his hikari.  
  
At the game shop Yami catch up with his short, but really fast aibou. Yugi was standing in the living room with his back to Yami.  
  
"Aibou ... What's the matter?" the ancient pharaoh asked unsure, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"YOU ASKED ME what's the matter?!?! I'm sick of it. Everyone thinks of me like a baby, especially you Yami. I have enough." Yugi was getting louder with every word, but regret them, when they were spoken. He loved Yami and now he took all his anger out of him, even if it wasn't his fault.  
  
Then he remembered the kiss he saw between Yami and Tea. Tears were forming in his eyes as realisation hit him. Yami loved Tea, not him. Never.  
  
This thought made him even angrier.  
  
"Get out here." He told Yami.  
  
"Aibou. You don't mean it ..." the darkness spoke to his light.  
  
"Don't call me that ever again. I'M NOT YOUR AIBOU. I said GET OUT OF HERE. I don't want to see you EVER AGAIN" Yugi shouted at his love, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe he told his only love to leave him, but it hurt so much to see him with Tea. He couldn't bear that.  
  
"As you wish, aib ... Yugi" Yami whispered, tears glistering in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He took a few steps toward his aibou, no Yugi. He lifted his hikari's millennium puzzle, identical to his own, from his neck. Yugi didn't react and kept looking at the ground.  
  
*So this is how it ends ... I never wanted to hurt you ...* Yami thought to himself, not able to believe the fact that his beloved hikari hated him.  
  
Yami griped a hold with both his hands on the puzzle and raised it over his head.  
  
"Sayonara ... Yugi" were Yami's last words before he smashed the millennium puzzle to the ground. It shattered in his pieces and Yami disappeared. Yugi fell to his knees, crying uncontrollably. Yami away and he regretted it deeply. He took the piece with the eye of Horus on it and pressed it to his heart.  
  
"Yugi!!! What happened? THE PUZZLE" Jou put a hand on his friends shoulder. Yugi hasn't noticed him coming in. After Yugi quite sobbing a little, he told Jou everything. His love for Yami, his hate and his sorrow. He didn't care anymore, if somebody found out, now that Yami wasn't with him it simply didn't matter.  
  
"Yugi. You were wrong. Tea planned today all along. She told us about it ... I watched when Tea kissed Yami. Did you see what happened after that?"  
  
"I turned away, but I'm sure Yami kissed her back" Yugi answered still shaking from his sobs.  
  
"No, Yugi. He immediately shoved her away and yelled at her for doing such a thing. Yugi, ... he didn't betrayed you ..." Jou told Yugi carefully. He didn't want to upset his friend even more.  
  
As the words sunk in, the poor hikari began to cry again, but much harder then the last time. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the present he wanted to give Yami tomorrow. He always carried it with him. Yugi smiled a moment, remembering the meaning of his present. Then he touched it softly and placed it firmly to his chest, where his hard is.  
  
Jou just held him (NO JouxYugi. He is just a friend and want to comfort him) and waited till the hikari wore himself out. All the while he thought about a way to bring Yami back.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
OMG that was my first sad scene and I nearly cried myself. I hope it was ok. Please don't kill me. I swear fluff is coming. One or two more chapters are left.  
  
Some reviewers told me they like angsty fics turning into fluffy (*winks at Katya Motou*). So here it is. If you want to vote for the next fic check my bio or "One of a kind". So far "The power of a wish" will be the next. 


	3. Lost without you

'…' Yugi's personal thoughts  
-…- Yami's personal thoughts  
/…/ Yugi to Yami  
(…) Yami to Yugi  
… annoying interruptions by Sansi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**WHAT I WANT THE MOST  
by Sansi  
Chapter 3: Lost without you  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of crying and sobbing Yugi wore himself out. Jou convinced Yugi that there was a way to get Yami back.

"What do you think happened to Yami after he … ah … yes … you know … smashed the puzzle" Jou tried to be very careful with his words. He doesn't want to upset his little friend more than he already was. Yugi's eyes were red and puffy from crying and his usually spiked hair was a mess.

"Well … I don't know … I talked with … with … with him about this. He wasn't sure himself. Y-ami guessed we would be sealed again in the puzzle or or …" Yugi trailed off. There was still hope. Yami never mentioned that he would die, because he was once sealed in the puzzle until somebody solved it. Why shouldn't it be the same this time? Yami was either sealed in the puzzle or … I don't say yet, what the second possibility is Yugi smiled a little. He could hope again.

Jou was happy that Yugi didn't give up and was determined to get his yami back. Jou saw the glow in these bright amethyst eyes again. Hope. Life. Determination. Confidence. Courage. And the most important LOVE. Jou was amazed how much Yugi looked like Yami at the moment. He smiled sadly, knowing that these weren't the only emotions in his friend's eyes. Sadness. Fear of rejection. And loss were also painful visible.

Jou considered both, Yami and Yugi, as his best friends. How often had they saved him and encouraged him … and now it was his chance to help them in return. He would do everything to see Yami and Yugi happy together! Making his decision, he was eager to do something to complete his "mission".

"Come on, Yugi. Let's see if we can put this puzzle together again" Jou encouraged the hikari. Yugi nodded enthusiastically at him and Jou saw the gratitude shining in this bright innocent eyes.

It wasn't so hard to put this puzzle together. After all, Yugi now knew what it looked like.

The hikari had put a pretty part of the puzzle together. Jou wasn't really a big help. It seemed that the puzzle didn't want him to be able to do so. 'I think that only one person is chosen to finish it …' Yugi didn't mind that Jou wasn't working on the puzzle too, because he stayed and encouraged Yugi every now and then. This let the hikari time to think about his last conversation with Yami. Now, when he thought about it, he was very mean to Yami and didn't gave him a chance to explain.

Yugi knew he acted stubborn, like a spoiled brat. He was so afraid to loose his darkness, so he didn't see that he pushed the person away, he cared about the most. The hikari thought about the time before he met the spirit. Yugi was shy and he thought about himself as nothing special. Yami changed all this. With the former pharaoh he had a friend, who showed him, that he could be brave and that he important. For Yami. Yami …

His hands began to shake and tears were forming in his eyes again. He didn't believe he had tears left after what he cried the last hours, since his yami left him. The innocent hikari didn't know how he would be able to go on with his life if he didn't get his yami back. The balance to his light. He was nothing without his shadow. He needed him. He _craved_ him.

Yugi smiled sadly to himself. Yami left a few hours and he thought the world was ending. But the brave hikari would do EVERYTHING to get him back. Yugi looked down at the millennium puzzle and was surprised to find it almost finished. There was only one piece left. Yugi shot Jou a last glance before he put the last piece, the Eye of Horus, in the puzzle.

The puzzle began to glow and Yugi had to close his eyes. The light was shining brighter and brighter and Yugi had to shield his eyes with his hands, but then … the light was suddenly gone. Slowly, Yugi opened one eye and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to his new surroundings. He gaspered, he was right! Yami wasn't dead or sealed again. Yami went home. To Egypt …

Jou saw his friend vanishing and hoped that his friend will be able to get Yami back. He left the game shop, praying that things will work out between the two.

You didn't see this coming, do you! o  
Sorry I know it was short, but I had to end it here, because the next chapter doesn't fit to this title. I'm already working on it. It will be longer than this one, I promise.

Thank you for reading it and please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Will you forgive me, will you love me?

Review replies:  
  
Dagger5: Will it work out? What do you think? It's a V-day fic after all! ^^ I know what you mean; I love angst and fluff too. Where is your V-day fic? I thought you wanted to write one too?  
  
Jkateel: Here's the update!  
  
Rikainiel: It's really no problem, if you missed a chapter. Anyway thank you for your 2 reviews. *glomps Rikainiel and her yami*  
  
snow-shadow-wolf: Oh you're so nice. Thank you for your kind words and the review.  
  
Spiritual Winds: You wanted that they love each other? Well, you'll know when you read this chapter! ^,^ (I'm so evil)  
  
Yugi-obsessed: Thank you for the review. Here is the update!  
  
Silentia: Glad you liked this chapter and thank you for your ideas.  
  
Elsalhir-Erestar: Thanks for your review too. See, I fixed the problem before V-day!  
  
HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER. Yes you heard me right. I was able to put all the stuff in this chapter and finished it before V-day. I know it is short, but well V-day is tomorrow and so I hadn't time to make it longer. I'm going to finish 'One of a kind', because you all are just so nice and I can't wait to start 'The power of a wish' ^.^ *must fight urge to start 'The power of a wish' must fight ... damn that is hard ...*  
  
This story is dictated to all my reviewers and especially Red dragon of Egypt, who inspired me. THANK YOU ALL!! *hands them various Yami & Yugi plushies*  
  
'...' Yugi's personal thoughts  
  
*...* Yami's personal thoughts  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
(...) annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
WHAT I WANT THE MOST  
  
BY Sansi  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Chapter 4: Will you forgive me, will you love me  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Yugi found himself in a big room. No, big was an understatement, and a big one. This room was as large as the game shop and their house together. Through the balcony you have an amazing view at the garden, where a lot of wonderful flowers were growing. The sunset was lovely and Yugi could feel the warmth of the last sunbeams on his face. The hikari looked around the room, noticing a desk and a chair decorated with gold. On the desk he found some paper, probably papyrus, but the hikari didn't dare to touch it. He examined the room carefully, running from one side to another, every time another thing caught his attention. Yugi was amazed. Never in his life had he ever seen such things. He felt like he was in another time ...  
  
Then the large king-sized bed caught his undivided attention. It looked really beautiful with the golden ornaments and the crimson sheets. The lighter half went closer to have a better look. He touched the sheets and noted that the sheets where pure silk. Yugi could tell that this bed has been made for a very important person, because it looked very expensive. He wanted to know, if it was as comfy as it looked like. Carefully he crawled in and layed down. The hikari became very sleepy. The crying and the sorrow took the last bit of his strength and it was already dark. He wouldn't mind to fall asleep here and probably. The comfy bed and the alluring sent he smelled lulled him to sleep. Yugi wanted to stay awake to let himself fall a little deeper in this intoxicating smell. It was kinda exotic, but sleep was as alluring.  
  
Yugi lost track of time and dozed a little, when suddenly the door have been opened. The lighter half immediately sat upright in the bed, his heart racing. (You know if you are half-asleep and half-awake and then you here something and it gives you a heart attack) Who could this be? Would they be angry with him, because he was in their room and dared to sleep in their bed?  
  
Yugi looked up frightened to see the shocked face of none other than the cause of his heartache standing in the doorway. His yami in all his glory.  
  
Yami was clothed in a white tunic, wrapped around his muscular body, doing a nice contrast to the bronze skin. It was held by a golden "belt" (What is it called?) around his waist. A blue cape was around his shoulders and reached the floor. A gold necklace layed on his chest, half covered by the cape. Two golden pieces were on the pharaoh's upper arms and another one was on Yami's left shoulder. As the golden linen end a few inches above the knees, he wore two more golden jewelleries on his lower legs. Where Yami usually was clothed in his dark boots he now has sandals on his feet. The golden earrings and the necklace were matching the millennium puzzle dangling against his stomach.  
  
Yami's hair was wilder than normally, likely because of the golden headpiece with the Eye of Horus on it. This and the eyeliner gave the pharaoh an air of power and mysterious allure. (That's for all the fan girls out there! *fangirl squeak*)  
  
Yugi found himself looking the pharaoh up and down in an interested manner. He failed miserably to hide his drool. Yami was surprised and confused and has yet to find out why Yugi was here and most importantly HOW he came here in the first place.  
  
"Hey, Yami" Yugi began, to break the uncomfortable silence. Yami barely caught the words as Yugi merely whispered them.  
  
"Hi Yugi. What brings you here?" Yami asked. Yugi flinched, noting the cold tone his yami used. He must have really hurt him. Yami hasn't even used one of Yugi's nicknames.  
  
"Ah ... you see ... it's kinda funny ... ah yes ..." Yugi put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner, not really knowing what to say. It was so different when he practised the words in his head. Now, when he looked at his darkness, no words came out.  
  
Yami didn't say a word, merely because he didn't know what his aibou expected from him. So he waited patiently for his hikari to continue. Yes, they broke up in a fight, but this wasn't a reason to forget all the wonderful memories the two shared, was it?  
  
Yugi tried again and took a deep breath. Then the words came out in a rush "I want to apologize ..." Now it was said and he waited how the pharaoh will react.  
  
Yami was caught of guard. He really didn't expect this and he wasn't sure WHY Yugi was apologizing. To put his thoughts in words he answered "For what?"  
  
Now it was Yugi's turn to be surprised. Was Yami really that clueless? But he didn't want to make a mistake again.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you and distrusting you. I never gave you a chance to explain. I was afraid you would lie to me, betray me ..." Yugi continued and fought back the tears which were again forming his eyes. He prayed that his yami would understand that he was truly sorry. Yami didn't interrupt him and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Jou told me what happened between you and her. I was just so afraid that you ... that you ..." A few tears were rolling from his eyes. He couldn't say it. The fear of reaction was too overwhelming. Why couldn't he tell him, that he loved him?  
  
"I'm sorry too, Yugi. I didn't know that it hurt you that much. You know that I'm not interested in her. I thought you'd be happy when I do what you want and leave you alone. I'll care to much for you to hurt you." Yami told Yugi seriously.  
  
"No, no ... that wasn't what I wanted. I was just so afraid that you'd left me ... that you'll never ..." Again he wasn't able to continue.  
  
"That I'll never what? Please, tell me hikari. You know I'd never left you, when you want me to stay." Yami encouraged his aibou with one of his handsome smiles.  
  
Yugi opened his mouth, but then he noticed something odd. Yami shined in an orange-red light. If he looked good with his pharaoh-clothes he was beyond gorgeous with this light on his soft features. The sight mesmerized Yugi. The rising sun was the cause for the beautiful colours in the room. That means it was now .................. Valentines Day.  
  
Yugi gulped. He promised himself to tell Yami today. His shaking hands reached in his pockets and held the item securely in his arms. He took a few determined steps towards Yami, until he was standing face to face with the pharaoh.  
  
"The reason I avoided you and why I was so angry when I saw you and her kissing is ..." Yugi bit his lip nervously.  
  
Abandoning thoughts and words he took Yami's hands and gave him the item. He squeezed the pharaoh's hand to confirm the meaning of the present. Then he waited nervously, but patiently for his darkness to open it.  
  
Yami looked puzzled from his aibou to the little crimson box in his hands. He opened it carefully and gaspered when he saw it's contents. There were two identical pieces of jewellery in form of a heart in it. Where one of the pieces was black with a white circle in it, the other was mostly white with a tiny bit of black. They were splitted in two, but they surely fit together. Yami knew that this was the Ying-Yang symbol, also known as light and darkness, but he wasn't sure what the meaning of his aibou's present was. The pharaoh has a suspicion, but wanted to make sure, so he looked at his hikari, hoping to receive an answer.  
  
"Well, you see ... I wanted to tell you this for a long time ... ah ... I love you, Yami" There he said it. Yugi lowered his head and waited for the rejection, he was sure to get.  
  
Instead he felt something around his neck. He looked down and saw the Ying symbol (Ying is light, isn't it?) The hikari wanted to question his yami, but was stopped by warm lips upon his. There was noting demanding in this sweet kiss and Yugi responded eagerly. Yugi put his hands around the pharaoh's neck and unconsciously deepened the experience. He felt hands sneak their way around his waist and Yugi moaned and melted in the embrace.  
  
After a few moments Yami broke the kiss, but both didn't bother to remove their hands from each other. Yami smiled at his koi (love). "I waited so long to hear that from you. I love you too, Yugi. My heart. My soul. My everything"  
  
They kept looking at each other, joy sparkling in their eyes.  
  
At the same time hikari and yami leaned forward to fulfil what their hearts were telling them. They met again in a chaste kiss, but this time, this couldn't satisfy them. Yugi fisted one of his hands in Yami's soft hair. The other hand he used to explore his yami's face and neck. Yami pulled his hikari's shirt free and slipped his hands under the material to caress and tease the pale skin under it and Yami was rewarded with a moan of approval. The wandering hands were the cause for the shudder, which was running down Yugi's spin.  
  
The darkness slowly lead his koi to the bed and carefully laid him down. His forward hikari, not wanting to break the contact, pulled his yami on top of him, the pharaoh's hips on either side of his body. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip and asked for entrance, which was granted him immediately. They kept kissing fiercely, naughty hands exploring until the need to break forced them to part.  
  
Yami looked down at this beloved, admiring him. His hikari was deeply flushed; less from embarrassment and more from the breath-taking action they were sharing.  
  
His hikari pulled the pharaoh down to continue with their making-out session, but his yami seemed to have another idea.  
  
Yami stopped and he remembered something important "I haven't a present for you, koi" he told Yugi. Yugi mentally face-faulted and rolled his eyes. What was Yami thinking? He didn't care as long as Yami won't stop kissing and touching him ...  
  
The hikari answered shortly as he was very eager to go further with his darkness "Don't care. Don't stop" and hoped Yami will forget it. His skin was burning and he graved for his yami's touch. The 'innocent' boy wanted Yami and he wanted him NOW.  
  
Yami smirked, mentally laughing at his hikari's antics. He knew what his 'innocent' love wanted, but decided to tease him a little. They have time after all and he wanted to make it perfect.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated. All the while he let Yugi caress him, as the hikari tried desperately to get his lover's attention back. The urgency of the touches was telling him that his aibou was getting annoyed and impatient. He held back a laugher as he heard his hikari growl.  
  
A bright light filled the room and Yugi closed his amethyst eyes as well. He only opened them again when he felt a warm breath against his ear "Happy Valentine, my love". Yugi gaspered in surprise.  
  
The bed was filled with red rose petals. The closed curtains (Think what you want, but I say the ancient Egyptians had curtains ^.~) and hundreds of candles gave the room a very romantic atmosphere.  
  
Teasing lips on his neck brought him back, knowing that Yami tried to catch his attention and he wasn't one to question his yami's desires and his as well, I might add.  
  
Then they shared hours of love and passion in each other's embrace.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*  
  
They were again at home. Yugi was sitting comfy in Yami's lap, cuddled against the spirit. They went home after they awoke in the early evening after their 'activities'. (chuckles ^o^) Yami used the power of the millennium puzzle so his people won't remember that their pharaoh returned to them after he had saved the word from the shadow powers.  
  
The light and the darkness were kissing deeply, barely noticing the sunset, both thinking that this was the best Valentine's Day the will ever have.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
OWARI – END  
  
Yami: Reviewers are going to kill you for cutting out the lemon  
  
Sansi: Tz Yami. Don't you think you overreact? *ducks head quickly from flying objects*  
  
Yami: Yes, I OVERREACT. Sure ...  
  
Sansi: I don't want to ruin this fic with a miserable lemon. I haven't done one before ... so give me some credit. Probably I will add a little lime scene later. I don't know if I write one myself or ask the reviewers to write one ...  
  
The end! I think this was my best chapter. What do you say? Cute? Romantic? Boring? Thank you for reading and please review. Check my bio for further information. I changed the summary of 'Power of a wish'. I think it was kind of confusing and it didn't show you what I planned with it.  
  
A thank all of my reviewers!!! You are great and keep me going!  
  
I have an image of the pharaoh outfit, but I have to ask first, if I'm allowed to use it. I'll tell you as soon as I know. Let me know if you are interested in the picture. You can leave your e-mail address in a review or contact me. Sansi_@gmx.at (I really hope I'm allowed to show it to you!) 


End file.
